January 2018
Friday Version: v0.139 ;Grimm's Idle Tales Tier 4 Features: * Added tier 4 objectives to Grimm's Idle Tales * Added the "Grimm Adventure" weekend event Fixes: * Minor text fixes Tuesday Version: v0.140 ;Limited Time Challenges Features: * Added Limited Time Challenges, which can be completed weekly to earn special rewards. See the in-game FAQ for more information Fixes: * Fixed a server timezone issue which affected several aspects of gameplay Thursday Version: v0.141 ;Princess Pool Party Year 3! Features: * Updated the Princess' Pool Party event for year 3: ** Added 5 tier 3 objectives: *** Recruit Shenna the Centaur: Beat area 500 while Shenna causes a ruckus *** Buddies Only: Beat area 600 with only Shenna-appropriate Crusaders *** Party Crashers: Beat area 650 while avoiding irksome party-crashers *** Solar Eclipse: Beat area 700 before the sun slips away completely *** Limited Seating: Beat area 750 with a small private jet's worth of Crusaders ** Tier 1/2 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Objectives for a specific tier will now drop tier specific event chests, which only contain loot for Crusaders unlocked in this event at that tier. ** Free play will continue to drop all-tiers silver and jeweled event chests. ** You can now select the tier of event chest you wish to purchase in the store. All chest tiers (and the all-tiers chests) will award the bonus golden epic if you make a real-money purchase. Fixes: * The damage over time effect on Let It Go (Tier 4) will no longer affect the Snow Queen * (PC) Fixed an issue with the Challenges window where the current Challenge could show up as a previous high score Thursday Version: v0.142 ;Carnage Cup Year 3! Features: * The Limited Time Challenge token shop is now available. * Updated the Carnage Cup event for year 3: ** Added 5 tier 3 objectives: *** Recruit Griz the Robo-Coach: Beat area 500 while straining to hear the coach *** The Professionals: Beat area 600 with just the Carnage Cup Crusaders and some special mentions *** Offside Play: Wriggle past the defenders and beat area 650 *** Hot Potato: Beat area 700 during a passing drill *** Tailgate Party: Everyone's welcome to beat area 750, but hands off the truck! ** Tier 1/2 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Objectives for a specific tier will now drop tier specific event chests, which only contain loot for Crusaders unlocked in this event at that tier. ** Free play will continue to drop all-tiers silver and jeweled event chests. ** You can now select the tier of event chest you wish to purchase in the store. All chest tiers (and the all-tiers chests) will award the bonus golden epic if you make a real-money purchase. * Chests in the chest opening screen now tell you the contents when you hover them. Fixes: * (Jan 11) Updated Bernard's Golden Epic/Legendary Towel to provide the correct bonus. * (Jan 12) Fixed Shenna the Centaur's Legendary numbers. * (Jan 19) Fixed the Sun Immunity achievement to actually require having 50,000 sunscreen spent. * (Jan 19) Fixed the Tier 2 Princess' Pool Party objectives to require completing the Tier 1 objectives. * Fixed the escorts in "Not in Kansas Anymore" tier 4 not moving after area 400. * Included Xander in the rotations for Carousel. * Minor text fixes. See Also Category:News Archives